


working title

by latiaskorn1579



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Criminal!England, M/M, Secret Agent!America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latiaskorn1579/pseuds/latiaskorn1579
Summary: Just basically a secret agent!America & criminal!England. My first story by the way. If anyone has a title idea.. please let me know.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	working title

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate any constructive criticism possible. I really hope it seems ok..

Alfred worked as an operative for the CIA, so he had access to the wanted files. Alfred first met Arthur in a local bookstore browsing the historical novels. He really liked history too, mainly colonial america until the country’s revolution. He glanced over at the book the other was holding, it looked like something regarding world war II.

Alfred couldn’t really tell from the angle, anyway. Although Alfred had immediately known that the other person was an internationally wanted criminal, he also found the other to be rather cute. So, Alfred started up a conversation about what the other was reading.

After a couple hours of talking at the bookstore, Alfred took Arthur to a nicer restaurant for dinner. He drove Arthur back home to the brit’s apartment building afterwards. He kissed the other’s forehead and gave the other his non-work cell phone number before heading to his own apartment in his own car. 

Alfred and Arthur kept meeting up once a week for 9 months. Alfred hoped that they would eventually move in together.

After getting to know each other rather well, the pair bought a house together. Unfortunately, reality has to interfere. One night, after a round of lovemaking, Arthur had just fallen asleep. Alfred couldn’t fall asleep yet, something just really felt off. Then, Alfred recieved a call from his boss. ‘Jones. You have orders to eliminate the wanted criminal Arthur Kirkland. Do you accept this mission?’ “Yes sir, I understand.” Click. “Damnit...”

Alfred started pacing and cursing up a storm. “How can I even do this??!” Arthur slowly woke up due to all the noise Alfred was making. “Love, is everything ok?” Arthur whispered since he was still hoarse from screaming so much not even an hour ago. 

Alfred twitched slightly, he should have figured the noise would wake Arthur up. “Damnit, how can I do this..?” Alfred muttered. Arthur still heard him. “Alfred, what’s wrong? What can’t you do?”

The american sighed, his shoulders slumped slightly as he walked over to Arthur and sat on the bed. “Arthur.. I was given orders to kill you.. Let me finish. I can’t go through with them. I know I’ll be in trouble with my bosses, but I don’t give a fuck. I love you far too much to do this.” 

Arthur blinked a few times, his gaze then hardened slightly. “You knew who I was all along? How could you even decieve me like that? Alfred... You.. are an ass. I can’t kill you either.. I love you too much. So what should we do?”

Alfred sighed, “My bosses would probably track us down if we stay here any longer. We can’t head to any other country for politcal asylum. Maybe the north pole.. Are you up for it, Arthur? Just make sure you pack the warmest clothes you have. I’ll do the same.”

“Alfred..” Arthur laughed softly. “Are you sure about this?” Alfred kissed the brit hard. “Of course, I’m fucking positive about this! I’ll get a suitcase for our clothes.” He hurriedly headed to their shared closet & started filling a suitcase with long sleeve shirts, long pants, underwear, socks, etc for them both.

Alfred made his way downstairs & started filling another bag with all their canned goods. He made sure to grab a couple pots and 2 can openers putting them in another bag. He hoped they would be ok together, while they were on the trip to the north pole.

He ran back upstairs with both bags, mentioning to arthur that “We don’t have much time! We have to go now!” He made sure arthur was up, before pushing some clothing & a heavy coat at him.

Alfred quickly changed as well. He grabbed a fishing rod and some bait, stuffing it into another bag. “We’d better drive it as much as possible.” He made sure he only had a lot of cash, since they could trace his card easily. “Let’s go. We might have a bit of trouble at the canadian border though.”

“We’ll manage though, ok Alfred?” Arthur smiled and kissed the other softly. The brit quickly finished changing and they rushed out to Alfred’s car with everything. Tossing part of the stuff in the back seat & the remaining things in the trunk. He was scared that the Brit was going to get hurt somehow.


End file.
